


早开的晚霞

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	早开的晚霞

01

林彦俊背着书包，面无表情地经过故意挡在桌间小道的几个同学，轻车熟路地抬高了脚躲过不知道是谁悄悄伸出来使绊子的腿。

他的桌子靠在角落里，果然又是一团糟，甚至还被新添了几行马克笔留下的字。

歪歪扭扭的正红色，像血液。

「同性恋」  
「死变态 去死吧」  
「烂屁股」

他还是面无表情，从书包里摸出课本挡在桌上，一点点字迹从生物课本的左边露出来。

“喂，来这么晚，昨天又去援交了吗你？”

接着从书包里拿出笔袋，把便当盒挂在桌边的钩上。

被无视的人有点生气，身边的同伴都嬉皮笑脸地看着他，少年人莫名其妙的好胜心让他直接走了过来，撑在林彦俊桌子两边。

“说话啊死同性恋。”

教室里别的同学也安静地看过来，假装做着自己的事情，悄悄地看过来。

林彦俊翻了个白眼。

“你他妈的——”

“班主任从办公室出来了！”

找茬的人放下扬在半空中的手，对林彦俊做了一个很低俗的食指在虎口抽插的手势，林彦俊垂着眼睛不看他。终于觉得有点自讨没趣，悻悻地回了座位。

过了好长时间林彦俊才抬起了头，往前门的方向望了一眼。

不知道那人已经等了多久，终于等到他的目光，却又不敢和他对视，扭回头去，开心地笑了起来。

 

他记得陈立农和他一样的南部口音。

 

如果说校园霸凌是很常见的事情，那么它瞄准的对象不外乎是长相不够可爱又过于怯懦的女生，家庭条件比别的同学差上一点午饭便当只有咸菜清粥的学生。大略地说，就是在某些方面让别人有莫名其妙的优越感的人。

林彦俊不是这样的人。但比起别的几种来说，他好像是最“理所当然”被霸凌的那一位。

当你在所有青少年爱比较的方面都远远超过别人的时候，人们害怕或是嫉妒的同时还会拼了命地踩住你不经意间暴露出的秘密，以证明你没有那么高高在上，你只是一个变态，爬男人床卖屁股的贱货。

 

他转学来之前有想过这个问题，关于校园霸凌。

彼时妈妈很担心地看着他，说俊俊你要多笑呀，别天天皱着眉头，人家会害怕的。理好他的衣领拍了拍，又叮嘱他：“在新学校不要欺负同学哦。”

其实他以前也没有欺负过同学。转学的原因是他把隔壁班一个男生打到住院，之后休学了半年。

 

但那不是他欺负同学，是同学想要欺负他。

 

只是这种话又要怎么讲，他不知道。说这个男生每天跟踪他回家，偷他挂在阳台上的内裤，最后甚至想强奸他吗。

他什么都没有说。

 

02

陈立农也什么都没有说。

在他第一次被叫援交妹的时候，在他被班上的小混混们踢翻桌子的时候。在他书包里被放进用过的避孕套的时候。和很多别的时候。

陈立农什么都没有说。

有一次林彦俊动手了，闹到班主任那里去的时候被一视同仁。全然不顾对方有四五个人，而他只有自己。后来同学们被放回去了，班主任把他留下。

“我知道这个……病，也不是你本意。”班主任怜悯地看着他，“要好好和同学相处，知道吗？”

他点点头，走了。

 

前两年刚从部队退下来的爸爸在他提出想要再转学的时候拍了桌子。

“谁惯的这么多毛病！你知道转个学交多少赞助费吗？”

妈妈挡了挡爸爸的胳膊，林彦俊闷头把剩下的半碗饭全塞进了嘴里就起身上了楼，然后吐在了马桶里。

 

裤兜里的手机响了，班长问他要不要请明天体育课的假，自己帮他准备好假条带去学校。然后他又吐了。

 

他不怪陈立农的。

没有人愿意为了毫不相干的人招惹麻烦，即使是有一点好感的人。陈立农已经在力所能及的范围里给了他全部了。

甚至比他想的更多。

 

03 

某一个周五晚上他在家门口旁边的电线杆底下抓住了陈立农。

对方涨红了脸，高高的个子有点驼下背来。

“我只是想看你安全到家，”班长左右顾盼，手捏着书包带子，“我……”

林彦俊捂住了他的嘴。

 

放开以后陈立农也不敢说话了，垂着头像做错事的小孩子等着家长惩罚。

“你这么大只躲什么电线杆。”

班长懵懵地抬起头来看着他，有点可怜的样子。

林彦俊还是那副面无表情的死德性，看得陈立农心有戚戚。接着他把人拽着，去了傍晚时分已经没人的小公园。

用来给小孩子玩的秋千他坐下刚刚好，这里是林彦俊的秘密基地。在这里比在家里更让他有安全感，不用担心妈妈突然开门，或者因为一点小事被爸爸关到书房罚跪。陈立农还是拘谨地站得好好的，低头看着地下。

“喂，”他荡着秋千，面前的人背光站在落日余晖里，“以后别跟着我。”

“我怕他们欺负你——”陈立农猛地抬起头来，被林彦俊平和的目光看得有点慌乱，“我…”我想保护你的。

秋千上的人不耐烦地翻了一个白眼，接着站起身来。班长的确是比自己高上不少，他想。

然后他拉着陈立农的衬衫衣领强迫他弯下腰来，吻了上去。

 

那一瞬间他觉得自己在亲一块木头，陈立农好像被他吓到完全僵硬，牙关紧闭着。于是他觉得差不多了，正欲结束这个没有感情的亲吻的时候对方追了过来。

试探性的和他的舌尖打了个招呼，温柔的把他裹了回去。没有舔他的上颚也没有咬他的嘴唇，两人接了一个纯情得仿佛文艺片的吻。

他又拉着对方的衣领把人推开。

 

“恶心吗？”

陈立农摇摇头。

“他们说的没错，我就是变态啊。”他直直地看着比自己高了半头的班长，“你多管闲事只会给你自己惹祸。”

而且你做的够多了，我很感激了。不要再对我好了，你不敢的。

站在对面的人眼眶红了，嘴角颤颤的：“你不用这样作践自己的…我，我不是想要你亲我或者什么，才这样的…”

林彦俊抿着嘴笑起来，“或者什么？你还想睡我吗？班长你应该还是处男吧，第一次给援交的人是不是不太好啊？”

然后他看到红眼睛大兔子疯狂地摇头，后来觉得不对，开始点头，又觉得不对。

“跟你在外面干嘛没关系…”陈立农攥紧了手，眼泪终于决堤，“我只想对你好一点。”

他叹了口气。

 

“别趟浑水啊。”

 

04

在那之后陈立农好像对他更上心了一点，虽然还是不敢当着同学们的面维护他，背地里每天都坚持躲在半个路口的距离送他回家。在电线杆底下，看到他房间的灯亮起来，才满足地转身小跑去赶回家的公车。

有时候林彦俊会故意先不开灯，把窗帘猛地拉开，下面的人就会被他吓得呆在原地，然后红着耳朵跑掉。

恶作剧得逞的人这时候笑得好灿烂。

有一次陈立农被自己的鞋带绊住，没来得及按流程逃跑，慌慌张张地蹲下去系好鞋带再站起来的时候林彦俊正好在笑。

他笑起来好好看，他有酒窝。

陈立农还是跑了，只是跑着跑着又哭了出来。很大声的那种哭，上了公车还在哭，哭得袖子都被擦得透湿了，嘴里都是眼泪的苦味，因为脱水而发干。夜里的巴士没什么人，所以还好，他可以安静地看着窗外一抽一抽地掉眼泪。

其实很大只的陈立农真的很爱哭，看到路边死掉的小动物会哭，陪妈妈看言情剧会哭，尤其在喜欢上林彦俊以后几乎每天都在擦眼泪。但只有因为林彦俊而掉的眼泪会伴随着身体抽痛的感觉，是心脏在骂他：胆小鬼。

 

他第一次看到林彦俊笑。不是因为太好看才哭的，他是对自己生气。

说什么要保护他，不让别人欺负他。你不过只是一个懦弱的人而已，你什么都不敢，陈立农。你不敢帮他说话，不敢站出来和他一起承受别人的目光，不敢像他一样赤裸地活着。

但我见过你的笑了，他把湿湿的袖口攥在手心里。我觉得我可以再敢一点点了。

比喜欢你，再敢一点点。

 

04

“我不是告诉你不要跟着我。”

“…你不要再这样了…”

“我哪样？”林彦俊头一次出现了饱含情感的眼神，愤怒和抗拒，藏着慌张。“什么时候要你管我了？”

他往前一步，林彦俊往后一步。他还想再往前，被人用手抵开了距离。

“你…我，”班长深吸了一口气，定定抬头看他，“我，我周末有在打工。你要是…缺钱的话，我可以——”

比他矮了一点的人攥了狠劲，一下子掐住陈立农的喉咙，按在小巷的墙上。

“我说了，别管我。”

林彦俊恨着他，说完转身就走了。陈立农没追，又想哭，觉得自己很丢脸。

“以后别去了！”

“滚啊！”

 

05

林彦俊曾经以为那个男人是他的男朋友。

即使两人相差了快二十岁，对方甚至家里有妻女。

但是他说他喜欢我，林彦俊荡着秋千，盯着自己伸得直直的腿。他喜欢我，我也可以试着喜欢他，所以他是我男朋友，很合理。

是在被父母逼着去医院看望那个被自己打伤的同学的时候，他碰到了这个外科医生。男人在给那个同学例行检查，林彦俊走进去的时候男生明显地瑟缩了一下。然后男人转过头来看到了他，像是知悉一切那样，了然地对他笑笑。

他们没用多久就亲密很多。留家察看的人总是很闲。

男人牵过他的手以后他和男人分享了这个秘密，关于男人医治的那个同学对他的隐秘企图。实际上林彦俊不是那种会因为肢体接触，而对人产生依赖心的人。

他只是真的没有人可以说。

 

“你很勇敢，”男人温柔地看着他，抬手摸摸他的头，“做得很好。”

他突然觉得委屈了，连着眨了好几次眼匀掉了眼泪，不自觉地把背挺得笔直。老师教育他，同学躲着他，父母责怪他的时候，林彦俊不委屈的。他面无表情地看着所有人，不发一语地承了一切。

可是他现在被摸着头，感受着对方手心里的温度。他突然有点委屈了。

接着他被抱进了怀里，一下一下拍着背：“委屈你了。”

林彦俊悄悄在医生有一点消毒水味道的外套上留下一滴眼泪。

 

决定要试着要喜欢医生的那天的早些时候，他在家里吃中饭。妈妈在桌上和他聊天，说你一会儿是不是又要去医院看那个同学，也是该多去看看，我听别人说他这两天就能康复呢，好像哪里突然坏死了，要在家修养起码半年的样子…你多大的人了，还不会用筷子，掉的哪儿都是一会儿又得妈妈擦。

 

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

医生坐在办公桌后，很理所当然地这样说。

好吧，他想。那我也可以喜欢一下你。

 

他第一次被压在柔软又充满工业香精味道的床上。

身上的人卖力动作着，在他肩颈各处啃来啃去。林彦俊只在被顶得难受的时候出一点声，不是舒服，是真的难受，然而对方听着也没有问他痛不痛，反而更兴奋。

做爱一点都不爽，他盯着酒店天花板上的吊灯，原来GV里都是演的。

 

男朋友每次跟他做完都会给他零花钱，总是一种带着歉疚和怜惜的表情。出酒店的时候会揽住他的肩膀，走到路口就松开。后来林彦俊去了新学校，他和医生交往的小秘密随之被发现。

不过那些人不是这样称呼这件事的，他们叫它“援交”。

 

06

「你每周末到底在哪？！为什么家门口的邮箱里有你和男的从酒店出来的照片？」  
「接电话」  
「爸爸八点到家 你最好先跟我解释」

 

「你真让我恶心 我怎么会有你这样的儿子」

他躺在酒店的床上，看着妈妈发来的短信，连坐起身来的力气都没有。他想到爸爸不在家的那么多年，妈妈每天给他熨的衬衫做的早饭。然后想到小时候每年过生日妈妈给他买的新衣服。想到妈妈谈到远亲一房表姐喜欢女孩子的时候，那种厌恶的表情。

淋浴间是男朋友在洗澡的哗啦水声，大衣和公文包放在床头柜上。

林彦俊还是那一副面无表情的死德性，他甚至连心跳都没有加快一点。透过雾面玻璃能看到男人的动作，和成年男人都有一点的啤酒肚和弓腰驼背样子。他突然很奇怪，为什么自己对男朋友的身体一点感觉都没有，却想起了那个白痴，明明很高，但在自己面前老是驼背的班长。

 

咔嗒一声。

 

“彦俊？”

男人顶着一头泡沫探出头来，房间里已经没有别人了。

 

07

蹲在酒店门口的供电箱旁边的人低着头玩手机，被林彦俊轻轻一脚踹坐在地上。

陈立农没起身，愣了一下：“今天怎么——”

他举起手里的公文包摇了摇。

然后乖乖的班长站起来，无奈地摸了摸他的头。拿你没办法，陈立农这么说。

公文包被高个子男生接过去，把钱包以外的东西都扔进了下水道。

 

08

他们去了市里最热闹的购物街，用钱包里的大钞吃了很贵的西餐。服务员看着两人的校服和手里的名牌钱包，表情都有些异样。然后他拽着陈立农去给自己挑了身新衣服，白白的高领毛衣很素净，下面配破洞裤，陈立农挑的。

“我带你去个地方。”林彦俊从钱包里抽出粉色的钞票来，冲着街上的的士挥手。陈立农看着他笑。

 

“不好意思，未拆封的CD不能试听喔~”兼职的齐刘海女店员勉强地笑着，指了指身后的挂牌。陈立农正想跟人抱歉，林彦俊只抬眼，手上动作不停，直接拆开了CD，然后又摸出钞票递给了女店员。

女店员有点讶异地接过，“不用找了。”林彦俊挥挥手，示意她走开。

“这是我最喜欢的一张CD，”林彦俊利索地盘腿坐在了CD店的冰凉木地板上，把碟片放进壁挂机里，扯了扯身边的人要他也坐，“可惜我那张丢在家里了……只好再来买一张。”

一下子察觉到他话里玄机的人虽然坐下了，但表情有些不太好：“什么意思？你要去哪？”

嘘，林彦俊用食指堵住了他的话，另一手分他一只耳机。“听，安静点。”

清淡，没有起伏的女声一首接一首，唱了半个小时。

“怎么样？有什么感觉吗？”

“这跟我……”陈立农挠挠头，找了找措辞，“跟我平时听的很不一样欸。”

“是吧！”林彦俊眼睛睁得大大的，笑得好甜，“我也觉得！莉莉周真的很不一样！”接着又浮现一点苦恼的表情，“可是我听不懂，不管怎么听都不懂……”

“听不懂？”

他认真地点头。

“她说，幸福是有实感的，叫「以太」。是空气里的一种介质，像氧气那样。你感到很幸福的瞬间，就会看到以太。有人说是粉色的，有人说以太会发光。她在网上的歌迷喔，都会说，听着她的歌就会看到以太，是不是很神奇？”

“但我听莉莉周的时候也觉得很幸福啊，为什么就是看不到呢……”

小班长听得有点晕，大概就是「以太」等于幸福的意思吧？可他很快又想起来刚才没有被回答的问题：“你要去哪？”

林彦俊伸了个懒腰，干脆穿着刚买的白毛衣趴在了地板上。

“我好辛苦喔，准备去死了。”

“别开玩笑了——”

他懒洋洋地甩开陈立农紧紧拽住他衣袖的手，语气还是轻佻又可爱。只有对视的瞳仁真挚，像是下一秒就会滚下泪来。

“真的很辛苦，你不懂啦。不要劝我哦，我会生气。”

小班长又攥紧了书包带子，像第一次被他在电线杆下抓到的那个晚上。然后笑了。

“没关系，我带你走。”

垂着眼硬撑着嘴角酒窝的人愣愣地抬起头，一滴眼泪掉在木地板上。

 

09

搭了午夜巴士之后在凌晨的近郊路边等了好一会儿，辗转坐了送菜进城后返程的小面包。

林彦俊本来还想坚持着把房间收拾一下再睡，结果被怪力班长一下按在怀里不许他动，下一秒两个人就一齐昏睡过去。几个小时之后在陌生光景里醒来时，林彦俊才清晰的有了认知：他被陈立农带到了乡下没人住的老家。

然后当天下午两个人又坐着小面包回了城里，陈立农不好意思地抓了抓耳朵：“我忘了家里什么都没有……”

“大笨蛋！”

两个人去逛了超市。

买了必需品和林彦俊喜欢的一大堆小零嘴甜食，陈立农就支支吾吾地说尿急，去个洗手间，在收银台等他。林彦俊没说什么，等人背影消失之后慢慢悠悠地推着车去了计生用品区。

把陈立农逮了个正着。

被他踢了屁股的人腾地一下站了起来，把两手都藏到背后。

“我看看你挑了个什么味道。”他绕过陈立农的腰去够他的手，对方一下紧张起来，高高地把手举到半空中。林彦俊仰头眯着眼看了看，“唔…薰衣草喔，有点太甜了啦。”

整个脸都红得不像话，陈立农手都在发抖，句子不清不楚的。

“我那个，我就是，看看…”

“白痴，不用买啦！”林彦俊把他手上的避孕套抢过来，放回货架上，推着车又走了。“过两天我就去死了，怕什么艾滋病。”

才不会让你死掉…小班长在身后咬了咬嘴，趁他不注意把所有避孕套一样拿了一盒。

“浪费钱。”结账的时候林彦俊瞪他，他假装没看到。

 

10

买了那就用吧，做完大扫除之后他对陈立农说。穿着围裙，戴着袖套和口罩，头发都被汗打湿了一点，一缕一缕贴在脑袋上。

但是陈立农觉得他好可爱。

可爱到想哭。

 

“你真的少哭一点，”林彦俊皱着眉头把他拉低下来，把手心里的洗发水抹在他头上，“很欠揍知不知道。”陈立农弯着腰，花洒的水打在他的后脑勺上，左右分流，汇集在鼻尖和嘴唇上。他闭着眼擦了一把脸，“我不是故意的……”搓着他脑袋的手顿了一下，然后拍了他。

“更欠揍了！”

 

两个人一起洗澡倒不是什么情趣，还是林彦俊提的。

老式的储存型热水器没有办法即开即用，烧烫一缸水要等上半个钟头。再加上林彦俊自己洗澡的时间，“真的很久，所以你快点脱衣服了，一起洗。”

根本毫无实战经验的小班长脸红红地背过身去，慢慢脱好衣服叠在椅子上。林彦俊故意盯着他看，然后抿着嘴笑了。

“很有活力喔？”

陈立农被他臊得受不了，捂着隐私部位就窜进了浴室。

只是洗着洗着变得更硬了。

其实林彦俊也没干嘛，帮他洗了个头，然后要陈立农给自己背上够不到的地方抹沐浴露而已。借着这个姿势，完全掩盖不住的火热部位不小心打在了他后腰上。

“去床上再做。”他扭过头来，认真地说，“我不要在浴室，你第一次，不要想玩什么怪里怪气的东西。”

湿漉漉的刘海底下，湿漉漉的狗狗眼也认真地回望着他。

“我可以不做的…我不想要你勉强自己。”

林彦俊叹了口气：“干嘛不做！”

你明明就快炸掉了，这种时候跟我装什么清高。虽然做爱真的一点都不爽，而且很痛，不过对方应该是有在爽的。看在你这么乖巧的份上，让你爽一下也没怎样。

然后他躺在床上，看着陈立农拆开好几个避孕套，把里面的润滑液都挤在手心里。

“你怎么这么熟练啊？”

小班长不好意思地说，有学过，痛吗？

感受着体内的一根手指，僵硬地放着动也不敢动。林彦俊又叹了口气，“这有什么好痛的啦。”

男人根本就不会给他做扩张，最多是几根手指并拢，敷衍了事地弄几下子就急不可待了。他对于性事的印象只有撕裂感和无趣而已。

现在也很无趣。陈立农像是在参加什么忍耐力比赛，鬓角的汗都砸到了他身上，还是坚持在慢慢用手指去捅。“你进来啊。”反正都会痛的，浪费时间干嘛。

很专注的人摇了摇头，“你耐心一点。”

他忍不住扑哧笑了一声，大剌剌地敞着双腿任由把玩。渐渐三根手指都能自由进出了，陈立农很开心地冲他笑：“不痛吧？”

真的不痛，林彦俊觉得有点神奇。没想到更神奇的还在后头。

“嘶——”

他像一尾案板上的鱼，缺氧似的拱起了腰。

“居然真的有…”陈立农也觉得很神奇，忍不住又按了两下。第一次被刺激到敏感点的人完全败给了这种麻痹感，拼命地扭：“别按了——”

“舒服吗？”

他咬着牙不说话，又被按了一下。

“你不做就滚啊！”

体内的手指尝试着扩了扩，“好像变湿了…应该很舒服吧。”

没等林彦俊翻脸，饱胀感就随着手指一齐抽了出去，换成等了许久的昂扬顶端抵在穴口处。

“痛要讲。”

“别废话了你！”

第一个插入缓慢得像过了一个晚上。林彦俊受不了身上人一副很痛苦的样子，双腿勾住他的腰死命往自己这边拽，两个人在洗过烘干的床单上开始拔河。

陈立农比他更难受，一边跟自己做斗争一边还要跟他做斗争。

“你耐心一点！”

终于没了好脾气的小班长恶狠狠地咬了他的下巴，接着是鼻尖和嘴唇和舌头，像再也刹不住车了，任由自己浓重的呼吸气息喷在他颈窝里。不知道该放在哪的手也找到了它该去的地方，从腰线到胸口到臀瓣尽情流连揉捏。

穴口感受到了囊袋的柔软，林彦俊长长地呼了一口气。

“我要动了哦…”

他一拳打在陈立农肩膀上，“闭嘴！”

 

11

给小学陈立农睡的卧室很小，床也很小。他脑袋顶在床头，感觉脚也在床弦外，于是他又把腿缠上陈立农的腰。

“痛吗？”

他被陈立农的汗浇得像淋过一场大雨，简直是折磨一般的缓慢抽插没让林彦俊觉得痛，他觉得自己是被绑在桩子上待宰的猪。

“你，痛快点…陈立农…你是不，是不行…？”

下垂的眼角红红的热着，看向他的样子不像之前那么怯怯了：“你真的不要惹我现在…”

“哈，真的不行喔。”

湿淋淋的大型犬科动物俯身下来，亲昵地舔吻他的耳朵，“你很老土诶林彦俊，激将法喔~”

被戳穿的人轻哼一声，被身下的异物感惹得轻轻皱着眉头，又像是被他逗笑了，眼睛亮亮的。

“那这样呢？”

微凉的指尖在自己的嘴里吮吸湿润，然后捏住了身上人的乳头。

“你还要跟我慢慢来吗？”林彦俊手上若有若无地划着圈抠他，眯起眼睛似笑非笑。

陈立农没看他，也不说话，再慢慢地抽送了几下。“应该不会再痛了，”伸手到交合处尝试着摸了摸，不光有薰衣草的味道。

“不许喊停，听到了吗？”

双手枕在颈后的人很轻松地笑开，往下暼了他一眼。

“小处男对自己很自信嘛，那你试——”

穴口处蓄势待发的性器猛地操到了最里面，半秒不到就又抽出去，空虚感尚未传递到大脑的时候陈立农又顶了进来。

林彦俊开始尖叫。

“感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”  
“叫这么大声，应该是舒服的吧？”

他被操得眼泪汪汪，每一下呼吸都要口鼻并用地吸入氧气才觉得自己不会晕过去。陈立农好像没有察觉到他的窘境，甚至一边不停地顶弄一边还要跟他接吻。口腔被舔舐的感觉实在过于色情，林彦俊第一次接这种温柔又饱含占有欲的吻，喜欢得不得了。呜呜地回应着，嘴角流出津液，被对方的指腹轻轻抹掉。

然后陈立农开始执著地用性器在他体内乱戳，试图找到刚才的那个点。林彦俊红着脸捶他的胸，骂他，别找了！不要了！舒服！舒服还不行吗！小班长的倔劲儿上来了，说不行，一定要让你爽到，高潮到翻白眼的那种。

他当场翻了个白眼。

找了半天都没找到，他其实很想说你不用找了啦，我已经好舒服了，真的好舒服，但是林彦俊脸皮子好薄，他只能在自己不嫌弃自己的最大限度里叫到最甜腻。小班长一脸困扰地自言自语，表情纯良得像在课后补习，下半身在上演无码A片。

不应该找不到啊，陈立农嘟嘟囔囔的。我记得就在这里的。说着往林彦俊里面加了根手指，按碾着内壁。

“你拿出去啊！”他快发烧，终于躺不住了，半撑起身子攥住陈立农的手腕往外扯。对方只当他在挠痒痒，手和性器分工合作，一个找敏感点，一个继续操弄着。

林彦俊又出现了那个缺氧鱼儿的动作。

“我就说是这里！”陈立农笑起来。

被折腾得四肢无力的人噙着眼泪摇头，想把膝盖并拢，被轻柔地按开，抵在自己腿外。

“是不是说了不能喊停的？”对方低低的嗓音挠着他耳垂，濒临高潮的初体验让他以为自己走上独木桥，只是这一次有陈立农在底下，等着接住他。

陈立农的确接住了他。他的喘息和眼泪，红晕和精液，都被好好地接住了。

“舒服吗？”

两人同时射精之后他被抱在怀里，捋开湿掉的鬓发亲吻脸颊，小班长又问他这个问题，好麻烦啊。林彦俊想。

“舒服的。”他亲了陈立农一下子。

 

12

两个人的手机被拆掉SIM卡扔进了抽屉。

白天陈立农会把他带在好几年没用过的老旧自行车后座上，迎着秋日透薄的云和乡下很晒的太阳，去了小河，水库，更远一点的森林边，还偶遇过大片大片金色的麦田和绿油油的不知名花。晚上两个人就在家里做，做到后来把避孕套都用完了，干脆就真的不用了。林彦俊很认真地说这样更爽诶，flesh to flesh。英文不好的小班长懵懵的看着他。

“但是你为什么要我带你去看那些地方？”陈立农把他圈在身前，更往前倾一点，用电视机的陈旧VCD给他放他最喜欢的莉莉周。家里没有CD机，但可以用电视机听，只是屏幕上什么都没有而已。

怀里的人懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，擦擦眼角，“挑一个比较合适去死的地方。”

身后的胸膛明显僵了一下，随后故作放松地软下来。

“死了就不能做了诶。”

林彦俊扭头瞪他，边瞪边笑：“你就这么点出息喔。”

“是啊，”小班长点点头，架住他的胳膊把他拧过来，面对着接吻。等林彦俊亲得有点儿上火了，再轻轻地把他推倒在榻榻米上，无辜又期待地看着他。“和我做很舒服吧？”

“舒服啦…”已经摸透陈立农的小脾气的人顺着他讲，不然又会当场被按住开干。“又问这个干嘛…”

但是这次顺着讲也没用，还是被剥了衣服，“我会努力的，让你爽到不舍得去死，大概这样。”

白痴，他挂上酒窝，连续眨了好几次眼。

其实小班长在床上也很乖，虽然力气大了点，干得狠了点，但从来没有为难过他。他想射就帮他打，他觉得痛了就原地停下。前几次还老会揪着他问痛不痛舒服吗，之后也不问了。但林彦俊现在被抱在客厅的榻榻米上做，却一直被按住了前面不让出来。

“舒服吗？”

他悄悄叹了口气，说舒服呀。

顶端的指腹还是没有放开，陈立农又问：“舒服吗？”

有点生气了，他一口咬住人侧颈，没收力，尝到一点甜腥味儿。

然后小班长的眉头蹙起来，不知道是因为被他咬疼了还是因为什么别的。接着又问了他第三次：“舒服吗？”

他终于懂了他在问什么，湿漉漉的眼睛不可置信地睁开，对方的脸近在咫尺。

够舒服到让你，不舍得去死了吗？

陈立农好像又快要哭了。

 

13 

林彦俊笑了，吻上少年的额头。

“够了呀。”

 

14

当晚两个人都发了疯，一直做到射出来的东西都变得稀薄，窗外隐隐透出乡下早亮的天色。

这几天一直靠速冻和泡面过活，林彦俊突发奇想：“这边会有外卖吗？”被人捏了鼻子，“你真的很敢想诶。”

他笑嘻嘻地，我们试试看不就知道了。

说着就赤着脚从床上跳起来，从抽屉里把手机摸出来，安上卡。陈立农还赖在床上，呆毛到处散着，好像还没睡醒的样子。

屋里信号不太好，林彦俊高高地举着手机四处转悠，不一会儿就转去了客厅。过度劳累的人又躺下，睡了一个回笼觉。

等陈立农醒来的时候已经是快傍晚了，屋里还是一片寂静。他懒懒地滑下了床，去客厅里捉猫。猫儿呆坐在榻榻米上听碟片，听到了他的脚步，也没有看他。

 

“陈立农，”林彦俊轻轻地叫他。

“我还是想死。”

 

他一把把林彦俊手上的手机抢过来，另一手把浑身发抖的人的手牢牢牵住。

「哇 没想到林同学真的在援交诶！怎么样 被捅屁股的感觉好吗？」

「偷了我的钱就想跑？你被我干的录像我已经发到家和学校了，小婊子」

「你去死吧，我就当没你这个儿子！恶心死了！烂货！」

已经流不出眼泪了，他就用这样空洞的眼神看着陈立农，抖个不停。

小班长咬着牙，深呼吸了很长时间，连续眨了好几次眼。然后抬起头对他笑了。

 

“没关系，我带你走。”

 

15

陈立农挑的地方是一座很高的电塔。

两个人爬上去用了快半个小时。

风有点大，远远的落日有点晒。林彦俊不敢往下看，只敢看地平线边的火烧云。陈立农理了理他的衣领，轻轻吻了他的额头。

“害怕吗？”

他摇摇头，我只觉得有一点点晒。

小班长抿着嘴笑了，把他抱进怀里。

“走咯。”

重力加速度带来呼啸的风声，他在倒转了180度的世界里大大地睁着双眼。

整个世界是闪着光的粉色。他好想告诉陈立农他看到以太了，真的是粉色的，会发光，可是风吹得他张不开嘴巴。于是他闭上了眼，幸福到哭了出来。

 

16

在医院醒来的时候病床边的父母表情都不太好。

爸爸是一种很复杂的表情，嫌恶、心疼，又生着大气。而妈妈不知道哭过了几轮，两颗眼睛肿得像桃仁。

你男，你男朋友死了。妈妈跟他说，期间皱了一下眉头，像不太适应男朋友这种称呼。他家接他回去了，也没对你有什么敌意。你只是脑震荡，睡了快一个月。

林彦俊垂着眼不说话。

休学手续办了，我们去隔壁C城吧，爸爸已经申请调动了。妈妈抬起手却在半空中犹豫了好一会儿，最后捋了捋他的鬓发。

他轻轻把妈妈的手拍开，还是不说话。

这时候没想到是爸爸先红了眼眶，他说林彦俊你怎么这么无情啊？人家因为你死了！你知道村民找到你们的时候你整个人都被他护在身上吗？！别人跟我说他脖子都——都，爸爸说不下去了，哽着喉咙出了病房。

妈妈紧紧捏着他的袖口，“你别太听爸爸的，他就是有点激动…”

他摇摇头，很温柔地对妈妈笑了一下。

“回家吧妈妈，我想听听歌。”

 

17

这场闹剧很快就过去了一年，又是一个秋天。

父母担心他在新的学校又会有什么事端，但林彦俊表现得很好，温和有礼貌。老师同学都说他长得好看，脾气好。只是整天猜不到他在想什么，突然会笑，突然又是面无表情的死德性。

而且随身CD里只有一张碟。

听了快一年的莉莉周，林彦俊还是没能再次看到以太。那个在刺眼的阳光下，翻转了180度的粉色闪光世界。

渐渐地他有点焦躁，记忆里的粉色再也没有出现过，现实世界的颜色统统变成黑白。而渐渐地他又有点期待起来。

 

18

跨过整一年的同一天，天气也很神奇地像那天一样，刮着风，很晒，透薄的云和金色的麦浪。

他又一次从那个高高的电塔顶上跳下。

然后他突然发现，他的以太并不来自失重感，或是死亡前的兴奋、恐惧，或是天边烂熟透尽的夕阳。

 

而是来自那个把他紧紧抱在怀里的男孩子。


End file.
